Checkmate
by DeavaStar
Summary: When chess becomes more than a game. XehanortXEraqus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day, mid-afternoon, summer. They sat in the library, their favorite windowside perch, having completed their daily kata and magic practice early, before the heat of the day set in. It was so familiar to Eraqus; the game board between them, the soft breeze, the flow of conversation as they attempted to distract each other from a sneaky attack.

And Xehanort's lip twitching whenever Eraqus swiped a piece his older friend had been planning to use. Tauntingly, he waved the piece in the air with a triumphant smirk before setting it aside. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Xehanort dropped his gaze and then focused on his next play.

There it was again! How many times, now! They were on their seventh- no, eighth!- battle, including the three sparring sessions, and the mock argument over breakfast. They would be in the midst of a heated battle when suddenly his dear friend would seem to lose focus for a faint moment, his eyes glancing down for the briefest second, before returning to the task at hand. Eraqus fell into silent contemplation. It hadn't been just today. It had started about a week ago.

Two young maidens had approached them, eyeing Xehanort and giggling, trying to convince him to accompany them to the Master's birthday celebration in two weeks.

"Uh, th-thank you, but I uh...a-already have plans. Sorry." The women practically poured themselves onto his arm, pressing barely modestly covered bosoms against him. "Awwww! Can't you delay them?" "Please do! We would love to spend an entire evening with you!"

Xehanort had made a small noise of exasperation and looked to him for help. He'd smirked at his friend's obvious discomfort, considering letting him struggle and squirm a bit. Finally, he decided to play 'nice'. "Sorry, ladies. Master's orders must be completed in a timely fashion. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get to our class." He bowed politely and dragged Xehanort away, out of the women's range before cracking up. "You should'a seen your face! You looked so panicked! Hahahaha!"

"Can it! You think it's funny, but these women! They're all so…." "Desperate?"

"I am _sooo _not interested in that type!" Curious he'd looked up, "So… What _is_ your 'type'?"

Xehanort's head had whipped to look at him, his mouth open to reply, instead his eyes had lowered, and his cheeks tinged a slight pink. "N-none of your business! C'mon, class!"

Eraqus had simply laughed and called to his retreating back, that he was going the wrong way. Nevermind that the Master had been ill that day and there were no classes.

Now his friend sat before him. Eraqus eyed him closely, watching him, wondering if something was wrong with him and if he should ask the Master for advice. Eraqus was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the click of the chess piece on the board. When he made no move to take the obvious sacrificial trap, Xehanort looked up. Eraqus seemed to be staring at him, or through him, he couldn't tell which.

"Um, Eraqus?" "Huh?!" Xehanort's face tinged, "...you were staring…" His eyes widened, "Oh, sorry. My play?" He smiled innocently. "Yeah," it was almost a sigh, and Eraqus watched as his eyes dropped again.

Eraqus made the play, his mind analyzing his friend, resulting in him missing the sacrifice entirely, going for a piece on the other side of the board.

Xehanort gulped quietly, how long before the teenager figured him out. 'No! He's still too innocent, too pure.'

A few turns later saw Eraqus' loss. They were tied, game for game. Eraqus looked over to the clock, "we still have time for one more?" "Tiebreaker it is. Loser forfeits dessert." Eraqus, taken aback gave him a mock look of horror and hurt, before offering his hand. "You're on!"

Minutes later, their eyes locked again, and again Xehanort's eyes descended a fraction. This time Eraqus approached it scientifically, keeping his eyes on his face. The math, the angle, the focus, Xehanort was looking…

At his lips! What? Why? Thinking hard he calculated. Every time he caught him looking like _that_ he'd been smiling. 'Test the theory?' He chewed his lip as he thought, noting that it seemed to distracted his opponent. 'Why not?' The next chance he got, he made a show of taking the piece from the board and holding it up even with his mouth, with his typical victorious smirk in place. Xehanort's eyes remained on the captured piece for a fraction of a second before they moved over the empty space to his lips and that look crossed his face. Eraqus' smile grew seeing his theory confirmed.

Xehanort watched his friend smile and swallowed raising his eyes to match gazes, realizing Eraqus was watching. That cocky stare, that gentleness, that purity…

That knowledge. Damn, he was too close to his secret. What to do, now? He made his play, distracting himself intentionally, until he'd taken two more pieces from Eraqus and then the boy maneuvered wonderfully, capturing a well placed piece, aimed for a kill. That smirk!

"To hell with this…" Eraqus heard him speak, and tried to process the muttered comment, but was caught off guard by Xehanort sweeping the board to the floor.

Eraqus tried to understand, his mind reeling. Xehanort had been winning, the captured piece was a very obvious set up, a sacrifice of no consequence. Why would he-

His eyes had been on the board and the now scattered pieces- all but the one in his hand- when he felt fingers close around his wrist. His fingers lost their hold as warm softness covered his mouth, smothering a small sound of surprise.

Xehanort slid his free hand around Eraqus' neck, tilting his head for a better angle, releasing the hold on his struggling wrist. Eraqus moved his now free arm to shove this insane teenager replacing his friend away. Instead he found his fingers curling along the zipper of his vest, pulling him closer as his eyes slid closed, indignation dying as a moan escaped his throat as he felt lips moving over his and gentle fingers caressed his shoulder.

Eraqus' eyes shot open. What the hell was he doing?! He tore his lips away, glaring and panting. He waited for Xehanort's eyes to flutter open.

His cheeks were tinted darker than his tanned skin, his amber irises were half lidded and he was panting. Xehanort stared deeply into Eraqus' enraged sapphire eyes. "Beautiful…!" he leaned back in feeling their lips brush, before Eraqus stiffened his arms, stopping him. "Xehanort," there was a distinct warning in his growl, "what do you think you're-"

"More…!" Eraqus gasped at the tone. Low, breathless, and full of longing. His arms went slack with his surprise, and Xehanort pulled him in, claiming his mouth once more, his tongue slipping beyond the parted barrier.

The feel of a tongue sliding over his sparked a fire in Eraqus and his warrior's instinct kicked in; he would not be controlled! In a moment he had pushed Xehanort back pinning his back against the glass of a closed window, straddling his lap, his tongue battling for dominance. Eraqus' hands tangled in Xehanort's silver locks and pulled; Xehanort's mouth released a cry as his head came back and Eraqus took the advantage, attacking his neck with fervor, kissing, licking, nipping, biting and sucking while Xehanort moaned. He clutched at his shoulders, his hands falling to grasp hips, thrusting his growing erection against the teen grinding in his lap. "Oh, yeeesss!"

At last, feeling him fall still beneath him Eraqus pulled his mouth from his friends throat. Eraqus' eyes held a challenging, angry glare as Xehanort's euphoria subsided. Seeing the look in his young friend's eyes he groaned as his core twisted and his manhood gave a hungry pulse.

"Those... eyes…!" It was a whimper, begging for more. Eraqus gave a soft moan before brushing a sweet kiss against his lips. Hearing the moan reciprocated as they parted, he wasted no time in diving back down blind with need to taste that mouth. But lips were no longer enough and he pushed the black vest away, tossing it to the floor as soon as he could get it free of Xehanort's wrists, his hands reaching to pluck at Eraqus' jacket, which was quickly divested before Xehanort found hands tugging his shirt up.

Their lips parted with frustrated growls and shirts were discarded. The moment cloth had left their fingertips, they stopped and stared. It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other half naked. More than once this summer, they'd gone swimming, and there were the numerous times one had woken up earlier than the other and raced into the room, excited to get a start on the day, only to find the other barely conscious, and barely clothed.

But it was the first time like this. Heated gazes raked over bodies, then they were embracing, hot skin and cooling sweat, hungry mouths and panted breaths. Xehanort's lips wandered lower while Eraqus arched his back, his hands gripping tight to shoulders as he let the older teen paint the canvas of flesh with his tongue.

Xehanort gripped Eraqus' butt, pulling him flush to his body as he made ready to stand and he smiled against the shoulder beneath his lips as legs secured themselves around his waist. Holding him as gentle as precious cargo, Xehanort made his way to the table, setting his beloved down on top before leaning over him, laying him down gently. He pulled back, admiring the sight as Eraqus' hands fell away to rest beside his head.

His lips, usually soft pink, were now red and swollen, his pale cheeks were flushed, his eyes-always focused, calculating, and intelligent-now hazy and half lidded. There were bruises beginning to form on his abused neck and his chest was heaving, lungs starving for oxygen. He looked almost perfectly the image of sexual desire. Almost.

Gently, he slid his fingers over Eraqus' brow, watching him swoon, down his cheek, his face turning into the touch. To his neck which he arched, attempting to prolong the contact, then the back of his skull, tangling in his hair before he found his mark. In one swift move, he yanked, tearing the binding and freeing his black tresses from his always perfect topknot. "There, perfect…"

Xehanort's hand slid down his stomach towards the belt knotted there, intending more, when the clock tolled the time. Dinner would be soon, if they were not present, their master would seek them out. He could only imagine the punishment if they were found in such a compromising position.

He growled low in his throat. "Xehanort?" Eraqus looked at him pleadingly. He laughed softly, smoothing his hand over Eraqus' belly, and placed a chaste kiss on his temple. "Get dressed. Time for dinner."

Eraqus began to sit up, feeling dejected, the look reflecting on his face, "but-"

Xehanort's arm snaked around his waist,pulling him from the table to his feet and against him. His lips by his ear, he spoke in a hurried, hushed tone, "Tonight! Leave your door unlocked!" Then he knelt, collecting the board and its pieces before snatching up his clothes and slipping them on as he made for the door.

Eraqus' head was spinning. What the hell! He snatched his clothes from the floor, checking the time, before racing out of the library. Like _hell_ he'd leave his door unlocked!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner was a quiet affair. Eraqus, too distracted by the afternoon's events, chewed slowly without tasting his meal. Only occasionally did he notice darkened amber watching him carefully.

Xehanort, however finished quickly; anticipation and an all too familiar ache spurring him on. He needed to get away from his master's gaze before the man suspected anything wrong. Or before he had another mental breakdown and dragged Eraqus onto the table. '_He'd make a much better meal.' _The boy glared at him, he was obviously staring, again Xehanort shook his head gently and focused on eating.

Fortunately for both of them, their master had witnessed the boys at odds over difference of opinion, and simply knew they would either work it out, or come to him for advice. He left them to their thoughts.

After dinner, evening training and meditation, and more staring. By the time Eraqus had finally showered and made it to his room, he was exhausted. It seemed that Xehanort no longer felt the need to hide his desire from him and he caught the tanned warrior staring openly, as he attempted to clear his head.

Entering his chamber he leaned heavily against the door, latching it as an afterthought. He was uncomfortable. What he had allowed to happen before he knew was wrong, and he knew he should not allow it to ever happen again, but there was something about the _way_ Xehanort had looked at him. It made air feel too warm, his skin burned, it made him breathless, and his mind was in shambles.

"_Tonight! Leave your door unlocked." _ He sat on his bed and contemplated the latch. What would his friend do if he unlocked the door? What would he do tomorrow if he didn't? Did he want to let _that_ happen again. He looked at his clock, watching it tick. When would he even come for him? It was already a quarter past nine. Thoughts of earlier raced through his mind and he could almost feel the heated skin against his.

Eraqus flopped back on the bed with a quiet moan as his own hands traveled down his body toward the hem of his hakama. Did he want whatever Xehanort's words promised? With a labored breath he sat up and made for the door, reaching for the latch just as he heard footsteps stop outside the door. He hesitated before reaching out with his other senses, feeling Xehanort on the other side. Finally, he slid the lock open and stepped away still uncertain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Xehanort smiled as he pushed the door open, leaning momentarily on the frame crossing his arms. He waited until Eraqus turned to look at him, confusion evident on his face. He stepped in, closing the door letting his hand hover over the latch. When Eraqus' eyes looked to the open mechanism he turned challenging eyes back to Xehanort. He smirked and pushed the lock into place.

Wordlessly he stalked closer until he could pull the smaller teen into his arms. He leaned in, breathing gently on his ear smiling as he felt a shiver course through him. "Do you think you know what you do to me?"

Eraqus shook his head, gasping at the hands sliding along his back and feeling his feet move at slow guidance back toward the bed. The hands were clutching at him; his back, his waist, his hips. He felt a tongue licking at his earlobe, teeth catching it before lips were on his neck. He couldn't think! The sensations washing over him; the strong arms, the warm body, the scent, the lips, teeth, tongue, and a hard thigh pressing repeatedly against his aching manhood. He buried his face into Xehanort's shoulder, muffling his voice as he cried out, clinging to his companion to remain upright on trembling legs.

He let Xehanort guide him back onto the bed, panting and dizzy. When he opened his eyes, smoky blue orbs met with dark amber. Xehanort knelt on the mattress over him, panting, lust painted over his features. The moment their eyes met, hungry lips crashed down on his and he surrendered to the mesmerising feel of a cool tongue invading his mouth, leaving him breathless when the taste left him.

"Eraqus?" He parted blissed eyelids to find Xehanort trembling above him, "more?" Quickly, he nodded and suddenly he was being pulled upright, his shirt was torn from his body and lips were attaching themselves to his chest.

Xehanort sucked hard at the flesh, licking at pert nipples as his hands struggled frantically to untie the belt around his lovers hips. He licked, sucked and bit his way down the taut belly growling low as his teeth reached the damn knot that kept him from his prize.

Eraqus reached to help him only to find his hands pinned to the bed. Xehanort looked up, kissing his stomach gently as he glared a warning that clearly stated how much he wanted to earn this before slowly licking the hardened shaft beneath the cloth.

Eraqus let hs arms relax, let Xehanort have his way. But as teeth tugged at the knot he felt his mind fray. "Hurry up." He heard his voice echo in his ears, heard the _hunger._ He listened to himself moan as the cloth fell away from his body. He nearly screamed as wet heat swallowed his manhood and then he realized Xehanort had stopped.

He covered his mouth and felt pleasure continue. Where had he learned this? Had he ventured into the forbidden sections of the expansive library? Or had he perhaps-

His mind stopped and his body arched with intensity, legs wrapping around his lovers torso as Xehanort moaned. He tightened his grip as he felt the mouth pulling away too gently for his desires. Xehanort laughed, giving a final lick. "_I didn't think he'd want it this bad."_

"Don't worry," he drawled, wrapping a strong hand tightly along the the shaft, pumping it for good measure, "I'm not done with you."

Eraqus exhaled as his body was readjusted on the bed before his breath caught again when Xehanort's hot flesh met his body. "What happened to all that fire before?" "I don't know what I'm doing. You lead. Teach me."

Xehanort froze. Certainly, by now he had to have found at least one of those misshelved novels. Or had one of those girls at least try-

Too innocent! Was this the first, no, second time he's been touched? Before had he been acting on adrenaline? "Xehanort?"

His lips crashed with a moan while his knees pressed into the mattress, pressing his hips down roughly. He felt the bite of blunt nails biting into his shoulder. He released the sweet mouth and pulled back slowly, gauging the reaction. A wicked smile slashed across his face when he felt soft skin and hard muscle tangle around his leg and the body beneath rising up to stay connected. Arms wrapped around his neck and begging lips sought his. How could he refuse?!

He brought his mouth down as his hand slid between their bodies, capturing both erections in his grasp. In an instant, Eraqus's body became a live wire and he began thrusting in his palm, bringing them both to rapid conclusion. He settled onto the bed and brought Eraqus, still trembling from the sudden outburst to his chest.

Once the smaller was asleep, he slipped from the bed and redressed them both, carefully. He laid down and looked at that soft face, sleeping peacefully. "No Darkness will ever take from me."


End file.
